AYESHA: An Owner's Guide and Instruction Manual
by four-legged clover
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the owner of an AYESHA unit. This robotic cat comes with the instruction manual included here. Based on MetaChi's ERIK: An Owner's Guide and Instruction Manual. If you like this, read that!


**AN:** I do not own Phantom of the Opera. Gaston Leroux, Susan Kay, and ALW do. You probably already knew that.

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of an AYESHA. To have the best performance from your new cat, follow instructions exactly.

Your AYESHA will arrive fully assembled. Her accessories will be in a corner of the crate, please ensure that you have all of her accessories (see list below).

 **DESCRIPTION:**

Name: Ayesha

Type: Siamese cat (female)

Manufacturer: Phantom Stuff, Inc.

Manufacture date: 1871

Appearance: Short white fur, long tail, dark brown fur on tail tip and muzzle, blue eyes

AYESHA will arrive in a 2' by 4' by 3' wooden crate with holes punched in the top. Her accessories include a jeweled diamond collar (stolen from Persia), food and water dishes, a 1-pound bag of Paris's Finest Dry Cat Food, a fleece blanket, a litter box and litter, a packet of catnip, and a hand-sewn mouse toy.

Your AYESHA unit will be dirty on arrival. It is recommended that you gently wipe her down with a clean, damp sponge BEFORE activating.

CAUTION: If you activate AYESHA before washing, she may try to claw or bite you due to a dislike of water.

 **OPERATION:**

Your AYESHA will respond to voice commands once activated. She understands English, Persian, and French. If she is in a bad mood, she may ignore you and stalk off to her crate.

AYESHA can perform several services for you, which include but are not limited to:

Lovable companion: AYESHA loves attention, and will curl up on your lap for hours if you like petting her.

Guard: After activation, you can tell AYESHA to keep out specific people or just keep people away at night.

Babysitter: AYESHA can keep an eye on little ones and make sure they don't touch dangerous things like knives and outlets.

 **COMPATIBILITY:**

AYESHA generally gets along with other models, especially ERIK, CHRISTINE, NADIR, MADAME GIRY, and MEG. However, do NOT let her near a RAOUL unit, especially if ERIK and CHRISTINE are nearby. She may also be jealous of CHRISTINE if ERIK is giving CHRISTINE more attention than AYESHA.

 **PRECAUTIONS:**

Do not expose AYESHA to fire, electricity, heavy rain, or strong winds. Also, if you get an ERIK, be prepared for AYESHA to become devoted to him rather than you.

 **CLEANING:**

As stated before, your AYESHA unit does not like getting wet. She will generally lick herself clean, but you should wash her at least once a month or if she is unusually dirty. The best way to do this is to give her some catnip and wipe her down after she collapses from her catnip workout.

 **FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS:**

Q: AYESHA seems lonely. She enjoys me petting her, but looks like she wants something more.

A: Get an ERIK model! They are highly compatible together and will be extremely happy.

Q: I have ERIK and CHRISTINE models, but my AYESHA doesn't seem to like CHRISTINE.

A: AYESHA may be jealous of all the attention ERIK is giving CHRISTINE. Remind ERIK that AYESHA loves him, and give her plenty of attention yourself.

Q: My neighbor has a NADIR unit, and my AYESHA is always over there with him.

A: There may be an ERIK unit hanging out with NADIR, in which case AYESHA would be attracted to him.

 **TROUBLESHOOTING:**

Problem: AYESHA is ignoring me.

Solution: You may have upset her. Give her a treat and plenty of attention.

Problem: My AYESHA won't eat.

Solution: Get some Paris's Finest _Wet_ Cat Food and see if she likes that more.

Problem: AYESHA won't leave my neighbor's RAOUL alone!

Solution: Get a memory modification chip and program it to make her forget that she hates RAOUL.

 **FINAL NOTE:**

Your AYESHA does not come with a guarantee. However, if she does not go outdoors and eats well, she will live for at least 15 years.


End file.
